The Only Thing Lost
by Pirate.Holmes
Summary: Jemima and Victoria are adopted, and Misto, Plato, and Pouncival feel compelled to save them. What will happen when they will need to converse with a mysterious Queen, who was kicked out of the Jellicle tirbe? I am horrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

[Enter Post Title Here]

Hey everyone... I have been dwelling on a CATS Fanfic for sometime now, and decided to start it… This is it then.

Disclaimer: I don't own cats, or any pretty much anything in this story.

**If you can tell me what was the only thing lost by in this story, I am naming a character after you!**

"Hurry, Demeter! Munk will be sooooooo angry if the sun's up and we aren't back! Hurry!" said the dark red, and black cat with a white chest. Her eyes were wide and brimming with pure innocence, and she was barely any older than a kitten. Her reddish fur was on end as she ran through the deserted alley way with two other cats.

"Don't worry Jemima…. Munk knows I was out for the night to see my old friend." Said a black and gold cat with some patches of white, black, and red, her melted-gold eyes moving through the alley as if something was chasing them and was hidden, but then relaxed for only a moment, as she saw no one.

"Oi! Jemimah! Keep ya wiskah's on! We're tryin' to kee' up wif you!" Said an orange, white and black striped cat giggled. Her neck had a string of fat round pearls that she had obviously stolen from some poor human family she just visited again that very night. Along with the pearls, a new silver necklace with a pendant of a moon laid on her neck.

_If you learn proper English and stopped stealing from every poor human you pass by, I might be a bit calmer,_ thought Jemima, staring a tad bit enviously at the new necklace she stole.

"Rumpleteazer, I told you as we ran into you that we would escort you home, but if you keep living up to your name by teasing Jemima, then I might-" The black and gold cat sighed, but suddenly stopping, her ear twitching, then moving to her left corner of her mouth. She shook her head and darted ahead of Jemima, then stopping in front of the street, as a few cars drove lazily past. The youngest one, Jemima, ran next to her, with the orange one, Rumpleteazer, trotting behind them.

"Straight across this road is the Junkyard." The oldest cat, Demeter, said while exhaling.

"Wot were ya two doin' an'way, tis late and such'" Rumpleteazer sniffed.

"We were visiting an old friend of Demeter's. Her name was… Prismala, wasn't it? Well, anyway, we met her and-"Jemima started.

"Hush… Rumpleteazer knows Prismala." Demeter said, right before she sprinted across the street, quickly followed by Jemima. Rumpleteazer ran, but not as quick as the others, across lat. She smiled a crooked smile, but it vanished as she saw a large balding human walking by. She yelped and ran into the Junkyard, leaving the youngest queen by herself. The large human walked over and smiled cruelly and kicked, not very hard thankfully, into the Junkyard and into a moldy mattress. Jemima was lying there, trying to get up.

"Jemima? Are you alright?" Demeter asked, rushing to her. She helped Jemima get up, as Rumpleteazer stood by, giving a small flash of sympathy. As Demeter helped Jemima up, Jemima couldn't help but feel gratitude to the queen. She stood up, and saw Rumpleteazer, smiling crookedly.

"'Ome h'man's can be anoyin'. Here, hav' the pendan', I don' wan' it no more." Rumpleteazer sniffed. "Jerrie wouldv'e proba'ly steal it an'ways. Speakin' of which' I prob'bly hav' to go mee' 'im. See you two." And without another word, she ran off the other direction, only after throwing the pendant on the ground, where Jemima picked it up, smiling. She turned to Demeter, who was shaking her head.

"I should probably go to Munk. I will see you later, okay?" Demeter said, turning away. Jemima nodded and watched the queen dart away, swiftly. Jemima gave an audible sigh, wishing she had someone like Munk as a mate, or a brother as compatible as Mungojerrie. She was the only one left without a mate or someone to just be with. Even her best friend, Victoria, has been going steady with Plato, a tom (In Jemima's opinion) that was to old for Vicki.

"You okay, Jemima? " Said a new voice, sounding slightly amused, but alarmed Jemima none of the less. She turned and saw the person she last wanted to see.

And that is were I leave you! Please, I need critique!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Last Night

Thanks for the amazing reviews!

DWF: Thank you! It is one of my goals to keep you wondering!

Gj: What I mean by lost… well it will become clearer as I write more!

Ginkabina: You are so close! Trust me; it is part of Jemima, but not entirely her whole being

C: Uh… hate to break it to you, but I think Misto and Vicki are brother and sister, my personal opinion really… And I think the little to old comment, that was an indication that Jemima doesn't like Plato…. Oh, and its not the post title: D

Disclaimer: Its always the same! I don't really own Cats… I do own Spelli and Prisma at the moment, but knowing MY luck some jerk will probably steal my idea!

Here comes the next chapter!

Jemima turned to see a completely black tom, from his ears to the tip of his tail. He seemed to be shining in the moonlight, for his fur was aglow. She tried not to smile, but she knew she was failing to, for the tom laughed. His eyes were a silvery-blue, that shown with curiosity and hopefulness. Jemima's heart almost leaped out of her body.

"Misto! What are you doing? I almost had a heart attack!" Jemima said, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Well… I wanted to see you? Or maybe, I wanted some conjuring practice and I knew you would allow me to do some spells on you. Or maybe I was wondering, what are you doing out so late.. You know likes the Kits sleeping about an hour before dawn.

Jemima stiffened. "Well…. Since there is no possible way I can keep things from you, Demeter and I were seeing this old queen named Prismala. Then we met Rumpleteazer on the way back, so we decided to escort her home."

The magical Mr. Mistoffelees smiled, slightly amused. Oh how Jemima adored that smile! "Sounds… Interesting.."

Jemima nodded with interest. "She spoke of this other Queen, who was younger than she, but the way Prismala spoke of her… Well, I guess she has a fairly amount edginess I suppose, this other Queen. But she seemed very mysterious, and a bit… odd."

Misto's smiled dropped. "How was she odd? The Rum Tum Tugger odd? Or Grizabella odd?"

Now Jemima had to tread around the subject carefully. "Well… she was a bit like Grizabella, for I think she left the tribe, but she sounded a bit like… You."

Now Misto was frowning "Oh, now I get it, being a Conjuring cat isn't everything I guess. Maybe I should go where I am accepted. Bye Jemima."

"Wait, Misto! I didn't mean it like that!" Jemima yelped, but he was gone. She stifled a sob, but scolded herself. _Jellicles don't cry over someone leaving them, they find some one else to lean on. _Jemima told herself.

Her thoughts ended because she heard some voices of older Tom's. As quick as Lightning, she ran into an old washing-machine, and listened.

"She is not the kit she was a year ago! She seems to have no more innocence, no more trust into every person she knows." A tom's voice huffed, as Jemima reconignized it as a black-white tom named Alonzo.

"She is just growing up, don't you realize that? All Jellicles go through it… Remember Bomba when we were younger? How shy she was? Well, she is probably the sauciest queen around now." Said another voice

"But Tumble, she is becoming older, not a different cat. I guess I just miss the old Jemima, who would look at everyone with the same sort of trusting." Said Alonzo, who sounded distressed with his voice quivering.

The two voices faded away, and Jemima walked out of the washing machine, carefully. It was one bad thing after another, and it was all because that stupid, old tabby Prismala. When Jemima and Demeter came to the alley where they found her, the old cat walked out behind a dumpster. She had stripes and spots of different colors, and scars all over her face. Her ear was cut up, and she had a slight limp. One eye was misty blue, a sign of blindness, and the other was an intelligent grey. She looked at Demeter. "You brought me a kit?"

Jemima had shivered when Prismala padded around her, looking at her, judging her. When she heard the old cat snort, she knew something was wrong. "No more innocence in this one. Soon she will be as distrusting as you, Demeter."

Demeter looked ashamed at herself, but kept quiet. Prismala circled around Jemima a few more times, and then cocked an eyebrow as Demeter hissed at a shadow casted on the wall.

"Demeter, you don't have to worry, He hasn't been her to see me in a while." Prismala said, quietly. "Spelli hasn't heard of him either and she is THE crafting cat. If she doesn't know where he is, than I believe that no one does."

Demeter nodded, muttered a thank you, and left with Jemima. It all seemed pointless to her, but she knew Demeter was up to something.

"Jemima?" A quiet voice said.

Jemima turned to see a completely white queen who was somewhere between kittenhood and adulthood, with bright blue eyes. She wore a fake diamond collar, and she had held herself with such composure, such meek confidence, Jemima always watched with awe. She smiled. "Hi Victoria."

The white Queen yawned. "Can we sleep? I was up all night with-"

"Plato? I figured…" Jemima sighed, her smile vanishing.

Victoria scoffed. "I don't now what you hate about Plato!"

Jemima sighed. "I don't hate him, and he seems nice, but he seems too old for you!"

The white queen's eyes flashed with anger, but it quickly turned to sympathy. "If only you had a mate, you would understand."

And with that, Victoria found a comfy spot on the old moldy mattress Jemima was kicked onto earlier, and closed her eyes. Soon Jemima sighed and laid down next to her. Jemima felt her face and realized with a horrid shock she was wet. She was crying.

What do you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mistoffelees Doubt's

Hey! I don't have school today, so I can write as much as I want!

DWF: Thank you so much! I am a big fan of the Misto and Jemima pairing… And I believe Misto and Vicki are siblings.

Here is the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any sliver of CATS… although I wish I did

The magical Mr. Mistoffelees was laid on the ground, reading a dirty, old magazine. Actually, he could only pick out some words, because he could not read that well, for he was never taught. He enjoyed looking at the pictures of the happy humans. They were always smiling at the camera, sometimes with fancy drinks in their hands. Once he tried to ask Jennyanydots what those drinks were. Her face had flushed bright red, and she told him to ask when he was older. It was clear that the drinks did nothing to good to the humans. It still calmed Misto down when he looked at the draught magazines to calm himself down. He just had a small disagreement with Jemima, but he was still distressed. Jemima was one of the only cats that treated him like a normal tom who has no magical ability, or strangeness. Other cats would ask him to use his abilities to help them, or would be slightly afraid or intimidated. He sometimes enjoyed it, but that was one of the many reasons he loved her, because she treated like him the childhood friend she knew ever since the two were young kittens. Misto sighed, as he flipped to the next page, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! Misto! I was looking for you! How are y-"

"-You? I am Fine, Pouncy." Misto sighed, turning to see a kitten, slightly younger than Jemima, who was white and brown with a patch of brown around his eye. His eyes were a really cute green, that were round, not like Jemima's, but round enough to remind Misto of her. Pouncival jumped up in down in place, hyper as always.

"That is good, I guess! Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with some of the other toms." Pouncival said, bouncing to Misto.

"Who will be there?" Misto asked, unenthusiastically.

"Tumblebrutus, Plato, Coricopat, and Mungojerrie." Pouncival said.

"No." Mistoffelees said almost instantly. "There is a meeting tomorrow about the next Ball, and Munk wants everyone to be there."

Pouncival huffed. "You used to be so much fun! What has happened?"

Misto sighed and faked a yawn. "I am tired, and going to bed."

Pouncival sat down and yawned. "Well, I am sleeping here tonight."

Pouncival closed his eyes and started to snore his wheezy snore. Misto sighed and closed the magazine and heard a sudden scream of delight. Soon, a large Maine Coon cat swaggered by. He was all black except for his top chest and face, which was yellow and brown with leopard spots. His almighty main was too big for his body, and he wore a studded belt, that Misto tried to spread around he stole from his owner's daughter. The Rum Tum Tugger has entered the scene.

"Hey… Mistoffelees! Long time no seen! You're looking great, but not as great as me I suppose!" Said the Tugger, with two kittens at his feet, both with same striped coat, but one was darker than the other. The paler one's eyes were a pale grayish-bluish color. The darker one's eyes were brown, and a bit beady.

"Hello Tugger, Cettie, Electra. " Misto sighed, hoping they would leave quickly.

"Well, it seems that you are sleeping with Pouncy tonight? I think those sparkles are going to your head, Misto." Tugger said, smiling slyly.

Misto's insides boiled with anger, but he gave a strained smile. Etcetera, the paler kitten, was giggling uncontrollably. "Ooooohhhh! Tuggsies, you are sooooooo funny!"

The other kitten, Electra gave a small giggle. Misto looked at Tugger. "Where's Bomba? I don't think she would take kind with your two new flings. I think I will go call her."

Tugger shook his mane. "She knows I am a hopless romantic (At this point Misto was snorting with laughter) and she also likes two of my followers, Vicki and Jemima, actually."

Misto stopped snorting and looked at Tugger, not able to contain his rage. "You Pollicle, you skank, you slut!"

Etcetera hissed, and started to Misto, spitting, "You are just jealous! At least he can get a mate!"

Misto rolled his eyes and said, with much pleasure. "I have been practicing a banishing spell, if you would like me to use it."

Tugger laughed. "That won't be necessary. We were just leaving."

And without another word, he swaggered away with the two kittens at his feet. Misto groaned and picked up the magazine. He crumpled it up into a ball, and placed it into his paw, and it started to levitate off his paw, and burning. Soon, a small fire started, warming him. The happy human faces and their fancy drinks were melting away, and soon, only a flickering fire was able to be seen.

_Wonderful trick, but that is so very small. You need to think bigger_, a voice in his head mused. Misto took out the fire, and lay down, ignoring the voice. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Tell me what you think... What is the only thing lost?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taken

Hello people of the world…

DWF: It's supposed to sound dark! And I think I will end up with a lot of chapters. I am not sure how many

IDon'tHaveAProfile: You got it right! I have a name for a character, but first, I must ask... Are you a boy or girl?

Gj: So close! But no… It was her innocence, sadly…

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Jemima opened her eyes, to see she was completely, and utterly alone. She stifled a yawn, and stretched, feeling awake and refreshed from her sleep. She looked up, and saw he moon was almost completely full, and then her eyes glazed over, as she saw and heard a bright light and muffled voices. She heard a witch cackle, and suddenly saw a little human girl, throwing a glass vase at three cats. Two were completely white, and one was red. The girl had a gothic-punk look, with black hair with patches of red, blue and violet, wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans. Her face was contorted with anger. Then, the vision quickly changed to a small black mass lying on the ground, and a ginger cat stood above him. Jemima couldn't make out the details, but the ginger cat was laughing, demonically, making fun, taunting the black mass on the ground.

"Jemima? You alright?" A voice asked, quietly.

"Huh?" Jemima uttered, snapping back to the present, seeing Demeter looking at her, with Victoria right next to her, blushing.

"I was looking everywhere for you, are you all right? I saw you staring at the moon." Demeter said, examining her carefully.

"I am fine, but where are we going? Why do you need me?" Jemima said, worriedly.

"Prismala, she sent me a message, and she…. Sounded distressed. I think... Someone has gotten her" Demeter said, quietly.

"Who?" Jemima said, but then wishing she didn't. She knew who was giving Demeter the creeps. Demeter didn't even answer; she just started walking out of the Junkyard, with Victoria and Jemima at her paws. They rushed after her, and Jemima looked at Victoria. "Why are you here?"

Victoria took a deep breath. "Plato is being a bit… to foreword? I mean, I like him, a lot, but sometimes I wonder how long it will last. Ever since a year ago, at the last Ball, he made me feel like… My own person, not the bliss, naïve white kitten, who is too fragile to be with. He made me feel like I was the only one he would ever care about, and I felt like an adult, not just a kitten. I felt…. Whole, complete. I think he loves me though, and I think I may love him."

Jemima watched her with awe. "How did you know he is the one?"

The two friends walked a bit more, and then Victoria shrugged. "I don't know... But I have had this feeling ever since the ball. At the mating dance, we were the last ones without partners, and the way he looked at me, I just felt loved. He nuzzled me and whispered that he would never hurt me or do anything I wouldn't want. He asked me to be his mate, and I said yes. He made me feel like a real Queen. Why do you ask?"

I am love with your bother, is what Jemima's thoughts screamed, but shrugged. She saw that Demeter had stopped, looking into the alley. A large heap was laying in the middle of the alley, a tabby coat. Demeter rushed to it, seeing an old queen. She was all colors, with her spots and strips, and her ear was all torn up. Her face was scratched and torn, and both her eyes were misty, not just the left one. Her neck was skinned of all fur, and her stomach was bleeding. Demeter's face flushed of all color.

"Prisma? Prismala?" She whimpered, but instead of the old cat's wise voice, a demonic laughter filled the air. A long and thin ginger cat jumped out of a neighboring dumpster. His eyes were sunken is, and his head was highly domed. His coat was dusty and his whiskered were very badly groomed. He shook his head, which had a mane of angry red hair, from side to side. His face was in deep thought, and (with a shock) Jemima realized he was off the ground, and levitating in the air, floating.

"Prismala isn't here anymore love, but no worries, I am!" He said, with a dark, demonic voice. Demeter screamed and ran out of the Alley, with Victoria and Jemima close behind her. But the Ginger cat laughed and a bolt of lightning hit a trash can and blocked the way out. Jemima yelped, afraid what the demon would do. But, as if the Everlasting Cat was answering her prayers, she heard a voice, a human voice. She yelped, and then a middle aged human couple. The woman had deep brown fur on the top of her head, which slid down to her waist. She picked up Victoria, with gentle hands. The man was tall and broad, with black hair frosted with white. He picked Jemima up, in rough callused hands.

"Aww… Look at these adorable little Kittens. They are probably strays! They need a place to stay! Oh, David! Please?" The woman said.

"We all ready have one... But okay." He sighed, pulling the wife away.

Jemima, with a shock, realized what she just got herself and Victoria into. She tried to wriggle out of the hands of the humans, but she couldn't.

What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting

DWF: I hope that means you are interested with my stories, not confused…. What if the humans won't let Vicki and Jemima out of the house? And thank you for saying it was a good Chapter! Any way I can improve?

Samantha Carly Lambet 2: Thanks friend!

BTW: I am having IDon'tHaveAProfile's character coming in this Chapter.

Next Chapter!

Mistoffelees was studying the Rum Tum Tugger's mane. Its golden texture almost blinded the conjuring cat's eyes, and it seemed alive as Tugger would shake it. The patterns and textures where making patterns, before Misto's eyes. Misto was trying to think of ways that he could prank Tugger by sticking things in the almighty mane. He had already thought toffee, bubble gum, tinker toys, and chewed up Razzles would be too juvenile for him. He thought braiding it would be fun, but Tugger would probably enjoy the braids. Misto was dwelling on the thought of a bucket of mud, when a voice said his name.

"Misto? Are you even listening?" Said a black and silver stripped tom, with green eyes that were protective, and flashing with importance. He gave Misto an angry look, who slowly looked to him.

"Sorry, Munkus, but I was thinking of singing a song about you at the ball!" Misto smiled, praying it will work. Munk scoffed and continued to talk to the group of about a dozen Jellicle cats. Along with Tugger, Misto, and the black and white striped cat known as Munkstrap, there was Rumpleteazer, her identical twin brother Mungojerrie, two matching black, silver, and gold striped cats with silvery eyes known as Tantomile (the Queen) and Coricopat (the Tom), a silky brown and cream Abyssian Queen named Cassandra, a black and white tom named Alonzo (Who is the brother of Misto and Victoria), a bright red with black spots and white chested queen named Bombalurina, a large tuxedo cat with white spats named Bustopher Jones, a tall red and white Tom whose name was Plato, a large tabby light brown tabby cat named Jennyanydots, and a Large, old, wise grey cat who everyone would say with such awe was Old Deuteronomy.

Along with the familiar cats of the tribe there was one new member. She was a small and lithe tan with a white patch on her back queen with a set of scared light blue eyes. She was shivering, with fright maybe. Old Deuteronomy found her on the streets one night and predicted that she would be made a magnificent Jellicle. He brought her to the Junkyard about a month ago, and she still kept to herself. Her name was Cognita, the unseen cat. She looked upon everyone with fear, and suspicion. She would stay in the shadows, and lurk in the dirt. Munkstrap and Old Deuteronomy had asked her to come to the meeting. She stayed in the shadows of the TSE1 car, shivering.

"So are we actually going to have FOOD at the ball this year? I was starving last year, Munkstrap!" Bustopher said, smiling good-naturedly, rubbing his paws over his large, rotund stomach. Everyone laughed, but Misto was again distracted by a voice in his head, saying: _They are gone, never to be found. The family, they will never let them go out, never. They will never come back and are doomed to die in that house, forever!_

"You have to provide it Bustopher." Munkstrap said, grinning slightly. "But what concerns me is that we have to tighten security this year. I don't want another incident with Macavity."

"Good thing Demeter was there!" Bombalurina smiled, but then looking around, worriedly. "Where is Demeter?"

Munkstrap suddenly noticed his mate was nowhere to be seen. "Has anybody seen her?"

Cognita stepped out of the shadows, her eyes darting around like she was a cornered animal. "I-I saw her leaving the junkyard with two Queens. The white one and the rusty colored one I think. She… seemed afraid and skittish. I think she was heading to some alleyway."

Munkstrap's eyes were wide with fear and shock.

Misto's body suddenly had a cold wave washing over him, and he fell over, right in front of Tantomile and Coricopat. He clutched his stomach, which had a twisting pain. He grunted, and the Coricopat's eyes suddenly widened with understanding. He gave a knowing look to Tantomile, and the both stood up.

"My sister and I believe Macavity is coming to the Junkyard at the moment." Coricopat started

Tantomile finished the thought "We believe that Demeter will be abused by him, for she is running from him. We believe that you should-"

She broke off when a scream was heard. It sounded awfully like Demeter. Without any warning, Munkstrap, Alonzo, Plato and Misto where running to the screaming. They found Demeter lying on the ground, weeping her eyes out. She saw the four toms and yelled. "Get back!"

But it was too late, for a Demonic laugh was heard. Macavity jumped down from a mound of trash and grinned, cruelly at Munkstrap, who hissed with anger. Munkstrap pounced on the Hidden Paw and bit and scratched him mercilessly, hissing and spiting. Macavity fought back with little effort, and was laughing at his brother's poor attempts. After about 5 minutes, he threw Munk off of him, who lay on the ground motionlessly. Alonzo attacked next, as Plato rescued Demeter. Alonzo wasn't doing so well with Macavity, and he was soon tossed aside like a rag doll. Macavity turned to Misto with a cold sneer, but a tan flash knocked him down, and he was soon on the ground, being bit by Cognita, who was pushed off. Misto stood over Macavity who laughed, and said amused. "You would never try to kill your father, Quaxo, you are too _weak_."

On that last word, the magical Mr. Mistoffelees had laid his hand out in front of him and a spark of lightning shot out of his paw, but Macavity left right before it hit him. Misto let out a cry of anguish, and stood there, looking at the dark burn mark he left on the ground. He turned away, and ran to Munkstrap, helping him up.

"Munk? You okay?" Misto breathed.

"I-I am fine. Just a bit scratched. Thanks for helping me, but I have to go see Demeter." Munkstrap said, running to his mate. Misto turned to Alonzo next, who gave him a thank you.

"Alonzo, dad was dead set on killing you if he had to!" Misto breathed, looking at Alonzo, who he helped to his feet.

"But he didn't Misto, and that is all that matters." Alonzo said simply, then walking to Munk.

Misto rounded to Cognita, who looked the worst. She was breathing heavily, clutching her stomach, whimpering. When Misto got close, she shook her head. "No! You are h-here to h-hurt me! You are M-Macavity's son!"

"I won't hurt you, I promise. My father has nothing to do with me anymore." Misto said, laying his paw on her stomach and she relaxed a bit. She turned fearfully to Misto, her face becoming less strained. Misto helped her up, and she almost fell on her, but he caught her, and helped her to go to the others, she helped laid her down, nest to Demeter.

"Th-these human's took Jemima and Victoria!" Demeter said, breathing heavily.

"That's good! They got away!" Munk said, smiling with relief.

"No! They won't let them out for the Jellicle ball! They will be expelled from the tribe if they miss the Jellicle ball! Those humans will-"

"Never let them leave the house." Misto finished, remembering what the voice had said.

"There must be a quest to save them." Old Deuteronomy's voice suddenly said, as he walked out of the shadow's with the Rum Tum Tugger on his arm. "6 Cats will go and return by the night before the Jellicle ball."

"I will." Plato said, standing.

"As will I" Misto said, standing.

"I will!" A new voice said. It was Pouncival, who had followed Old Deuteronomy.

"We need one more, for we will have to get Spelli to help. I think I know who shall go." Old Deuteronomy said, looking at Cognita, who was shaking with fear. She nodded and looked down; as if it was the last thing she had a choice in.

"Take them to the Sorority tomorrow please Tugger… They will need to meet Spelli and Heera." The old cat said.

Misto sighed, hoping this was not his last week of living.

What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Fresh Start

**Hello! Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**DWF: Still skeptical about the CATS not being able to get out of the house? Well, we can't let my cat, Jinx, out because he is sick and if he is around other cats, they get sick. Now, I have a story that a new character will tell about the Family's trauma to letting animals go outside the house.**

**LostRedRose: Thanks!**

**Here is the next Chapter, enjoy!**

The two young Queens struggled in the strong grip of the man and woman, but to no avail. Jemima desperately clawed the man's arm, but he wouldn't let go. She hissed and sputtered, but nothing happened. She turned to Victoria and gave her a look as if saying _now what?_ Victoria looked back at her best friend, and gave a little shrug. The couple continued walking, and soon they stopped at a medium-sized Victorian styled house. It was completely white, with a deep red trim, and a turret to the front left side. A wrap around porch included a lover's swing, a wicker couch, a wicker chair, and a small coffee table. A hanging potted plant burst out of its pot, and was dangling right above a country door way, with a top door which has a window and a bottom. An iron gate opened to a garden out behind the house, with flowers, fruits, trees, and vegetables.

"Welcome, kitties, to your new home!" Emily, the woman, said, tickling struggling Victoria, who suddenly stopped, and stared at the woman, trying intimidating her, but for a cat with her looks, it was not working very well.

Jemima and Victoria knew the English-human language, for Old Deuteronomy and Jennyanydots thought it might be helpful when they had gotten a family when they were good and ready. Jemima had a hard time understanding sometimes the odd sounds of the words, but she understood most of Emily's words. She stopped struggling and had the man, David, take her up to the house, to the door. She tired to make one last leap, before David caught her and held Jemima even tighter. He opened the door with a ring of keys, picking the right one and unlocking the door.

The four found themselves in a completely white room. With white wood floors, white desk with white roses in a glass vase, white carpeted stairs, white walls, and a white welcome mat where the man and woman stood. Jemima felt so very out-of place, she yowled. David quieted her by stroking her head, which calmed her down. _Maybe this place won't be all bad… Maybe we can live here for a while_, Jemima thought closing her eyes. The couple took the cats up the white stairs to a hallway. It was polished wood, having a cozy affect. There were 5 rooms, 2 to the right, 2 to the left, and one right down the center. The polished wood floors were waxed and giving off an aroma of lemony freshness from the wax. The walls were wood paneling with red dragon accents, and a large red armchair faced out, looking through a window of the outside garden. Soft Violin music played somewhere, making Jemima lull into a sleep, but she snapped awake when David opened the second door to the right. He set Jemima down carefully next to Victoria, then walking out of the room, smiling and holding hands with Emily.

"Everlasting Cat! This is-wow!" Victoria uttered. She was right, the room was amazing. It was large, and (too much distain of Jemima.) pink all around. A large four poster bed with pink covers folded over like waves on the ocean, and the curtains pulled. A small sun bed lay in the turreted window, which casted bright sunshine through the whole room. A large bookshelf and a violin stood next to them, and a wall-screen television was opposite of the bed. A fluffy pink pillow laid at the foot of the bed, and a pink-wind up toy mouse next to the pillow. On the bedside table was a vase of pink roses, a book, and a lamp. A mountain of stuffed animals lay in the corner, looking comfy and inviting.

"This is… Nice?" Jemima said, happily with confusion. While Victoria lied on the pink pillow, Jemima leaped onto the sun bed and stretched. She thought of Macavity, his frightening appearance, and how he scared all the cats in the alley away. How Demeter ran away. Jemima wondered if Demeter got back to the tribe safely, or if Macavity had caught up with her and…

"Shut it, me!" Jemima whispered furiously, then noticing that she still wore the silver pendant Rumpleteazer gave to her. Why did Teazer give it to her in the first place? Of course, Jemima was snapped back to the present with a shout of a gruff, masculine voice.

"Oi! Get off my pillow!" A large, fluffy, Persian cat hissed, while padding in. His eyes were a watery blue, and he wore a faux diamond collar. His face was squashed in, making it almost unpleasant to look at him. Victoria rushed off the bed and watched the Persian jump on it, and prodded it with his paws.

"Now, tell me who you are, and where are you from?" The fluffy cat hissed.

"I am Jemima, and that is Victoria. We come from the Jellicle Junkyard, in peace. We want no harm." Jemima, ever the peace-maker, said hopefully.

"Jellicles?" The new cat said, with distain. "I haven't heard that name in a while. I should have known."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Victoria asked, quietly.

"Well, my name is Fluffapock, but most folk her call me Fluffy." The cat said, disgruntled.

Jemima smiled sweetly. "That's a lovely name. Definitely one of a cat."

Before Fluffy could answer, a girl bounded into the room with golden fur that curled down to her waist, crystal grey eyes, and skin like milk and honey. Her smile was white, but she had so much lip gloss, she seemed to have pink slugs on her face, opening and closing to her chitterlings.

She ran over to the bed, and started to hug the kittens, with much strength, then started to babble. "Hi, kitties! I am Kathlyn, and I am 7 years old. Mummy said I had TWO new kittens to keep Fluffy Company. You have met Fluffy I bet, and isn't he a grouch. I love kitties and horsies and painting, and music! I play the violin, and I have a big sister, who isn't really my sister. My favorite color is pink, and when I grow up I wanna be the little mermaid. Oh, and I have to name you!"

To the kittens, Kathlyn's little speech was like a humming-bird's wing, tittering and lightning speed. She picked up Victoria and looked at her for a good twenty minutes. She smiled and yelled. "VOILET! That is your name!"

She looked at Jemima, carelessly, like she was a dirty homeless man on the streets. Kathlyn said, with little emotion. "Margret is your name."

She skipped out of the room, hearing her mother's voice calling her down. Jemima blinked with confusion. Again, she was second best to Victoria, the only white kitten. She sighed and lied on the sun bed, where sleep quickly found her.

**What do you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Story Behind

**DWF: I want to applaud you for your amazingness of quickness of review! This is to you!**

Disowner: I do not own CATS, only Fluffapock, Cognita, and Salindina.. soon to show Spelliellious and Bagheera

Misto and Plato were sitting at the entrance of the Junkyard. This was probably the longest amount of time Misto spent with Plato without Victoria around, and to be truthful he didn't like it all that much. He always thought Plato a shy and snooty tom, who wanted only younger queens. He didn't hate him, he just didn't know him as much as some did, and disliked him for loving his sister. He hated the nights when he caught Victoria weeping, with Plato at her side. Misto sighed and the two toms stayed in a secluded silence. Suddenly, Plato broke the silence.

"I have a second name like you, you know." He said, quietly.

This had caught Misto off guard and he turned to see Plato in deep thought. "I suspected that much. A shy cat always has a secret, and you are no exception."

"Admetus." Plato said, evenly. "I thought since we would be on this quest together, we should learn more about each other."

Misto gave a slight, cruel smile. "You are my sister's mate, and that is the only reason why you are coming on this quest. To tell you the truth, I admire your bravery, loving my sister so much; you would save her by going on a quest with her magical-freak older brother. Listen Plato, Victoria will wait for her tom to rescue her, but don't be surprised if she runs to someone else. She did that with you from Tugger."

Plato looked repulsed. "Victoria and Tugger wasn't a real thing, just a childhood fantasy."

Misto gave a slight snort and shook his head, turning back to the Junkyard, waiting for Pouncival, Cognita, and the Rum Tum Tugger to arrive. He sighed and thought of all the memories at the past Jellicle ball. He saw the famous TSE1 car, which he lifted the trunk to reveal Jennyanydots, the old Gumby queen. He remembered practicing some many times he got bored! He remembered tricking Alonzo, his older brother, in the trunk and lifting it, then closing it with speed, seeing how Alonzo would get out. Eventually, Misto stopped, for Munkstrap was going to hear about it. He got Alonzo out, and Alonzo had smiled and slapped him hard on the back, much to Misto's discomfort.

His head turned to a washing machine, which he enjoyed laying and lounging in. He often had slept there when he just wanted to think of his thoughts, but someone had already discovered it, so he was looking for a new place to sleep. He loved how sometimes the other tom's or queen's would sit on it, not knowing he was under it.

Lastly, he dwelled on the when Macavity stood on top of the TSE1 car, and with a flash of lightning he was gone. It always reminded Misto of his life before the Jellicles…

"Dadddddy!" A pure white, one month old kitten squealed, as a ginger cat walked over, smiling. He was tall and thin, had a face of full health, a body full of ginger hair, and dazzling blue-grey eyes that seemed t be thinking a million things at once. His head was domed, but his whiskers were neatly combed. 3 kittens were chasing a toy mouse at his feet; one pure white with pale blue eyes, one completely black with electric blue eyes and a curious smile, and finally, the oldest kitten was a black and white mix with deep brown eyes. The mouse moved, as if by magic, all by its own. The completely black cat stared at it, smiling as it zipped left to right. The small family was in a park, behind a tree, and it was around 12 midnight.

"Hello, my darlings." The ginger cat smiled, his eyes resting onto the black kitten. A lean Egyptian Mau came slinking by, her golden fur covered in leopard spots, her dark brown eyes glistening with happiness and pride, but it slowly disappeared when she saw Macavity's eyes rest on the little black kit.

"I need to speak to Quaxo. Alone, please." Macavity smiled, reaching out to his son. The Egyptian Mau looked worried, and she stepped forward.

"You don't have to speak to Misto alone, I mean whatever you say, you can say in front of us!" The Mau cooed, but Macavity hushed her

"I need to speak with him alone, Salindina." Macavity said, while beckoning his son to him. The mother looked at the black and white kitten, who looked worried also, but was attacked by his playful little sister, and then the oldest kit started tickling her. The Mau hesitantly nodded and the ginger cat took the black kitten to a neighboring alley. There lay a dying flower with completely grey petals and grey stem. Misto looked at it curiously, but kept his silence.

"Quaxo, you are a fairly talented tom, like you mother, grandfather, and myself, but you have something most cats don't. You are a conjuring cat. We are very rare, I am of course saying we as in myself also. I shall give you- Is the flower bothering you Quaxo?" Macavity said, with a cruel smile.

The black kitten shrugged, and put his hand on the greyest petal, and it started to shimmer. The grey petal turned to a sunny gold that would surely make the sun envious. The stem turned to a lively green, the leaves also, growing taller, and facing the sun. Macavity laughed with a cruel, low laugh. It almost sounded demonic.

"Oh, Quaxo that just gave me an answer, but it wasn't the one I was expecting. I will ask you more straight forward then. Join me or-" He broke off and a flash of lightening hit the flower and it turned to dust.

The black kitten winced, and looked up at his father. Macavity's kindness in his face was replaced by a superior knowledge or madness. The black kitten stuttered. "W-what d-do you m-mean? I m-might f-follow you if I knew what you were going to do?"

Macavity's eyes turned cold. "I need to know if you will blindly follow me for the greater good of our kind, the cats! The way you just said that, I think that was a no… Oh well, whenever that happens, I must dispose of the cat that I have confessed this to. Goodbye, Quaxo, you shall never be able to tell anyone what I just told you."

Macavity raised his left paw and the black Kitten closed his electric blue eyes. _Please, please don't kill me daddy. I never wanted you to hate me_. He heard the laugh again, and then saw a blinding flash through his eye lids. He felt a force push him down, and then something limp laying on him. Was he dead? He opened his eyes and saw a lean Egyptian Mau and she was laying on him. He heard a faint heart beat. The kitten laid his mother down and looked to see what had happened. Alonzo had jumped on his father's back, and Macavity was twirling around, angrily, spitting insults. Victoria was watching the horror from the end of the alley. Her pale blue eyes were watering with sadness. She raced to her mother, and held onto her, but Salindina's eyes were shutting very slowly.

"Lonz Get off dad! We have to hurry!" The black kitten said loudly, clutching onto Victoria and his mother. Alonzo slammed Macavity to the ground and ran to them.

_Take us away, to help. Anywhere but in this dreadful place!_ Thought the black tom, hoping with all his might that his wish would come true. He heard a final laugh then found himself in a junkyard, on top of an old car. Alonzo got up first and pulled Victoria off the mother, as the littlest kitten squealed. Alonzo looked to his brother.

"Misto, stay by mother, and we will get help! Help her as much as you can!" Alonzo yelled, as he ran off to the distance yelling for help.

Salindina gave a single meow, which beckoned the middle kitten. "Misto, take care of your sister for me… I hope she becomes a magnificent dancer one day, like we hoped. And keep up with... with your abilities." On the last word, the queen's speech faded.

Misto shook his head, grabbing her paw. "No! I can fix you!" He thought of the sunflower, and hoped his mother would radiate with health. But his mother's fur had stayed the same pale gold, and the pained expression was still plastered on.

"I-it won't work, your f-father m-made sure of that. I am s-so s-sorry." She uttered, then looking to the large moon, she whispered her last word. "Malliquent."

And then she was still, absolutely still.

"Misto! You ready to go?" A voice yelled, making the conjuring cats face turn to the three new cats that had came. He nodded his head, seeing Pouncival smiling, holding onto Cognita who was looking down. Even Plato was standing, ready. Misto sighed and got up. "I am probably as ready as I will ever be."

**And that is were I leave you, dear reader. This chapter took so looooong to write, because some things were confusing from my rough draft. R and R! Ask questions! Please do review, because it makes my day SUNNY FOR ONCE! :D**


End file.
